Lingered To A Fling
by Baby You're My Immortal
Summary: When Ashley Dawson meets Max Green and Ronnie Radke, she knows that something is going to go wrong for her. She can drink, smoke and meet as many men as she wants, but when she falls for one of the boys, her world comes crashing down. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Lingered To A Fling

**Okay, so this is my first Max Green story, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. In this I will include both Ronnie Radke and Craig Mabbitt. The same things happened with Ronnie going to prison and Craig taking his place, but they won't be as bitter with each other, Anyways, this takes place when Max was still in Escape The Fate, so I hope everyone enjoys and feedback is much appreciated.**

Chapter One

The sun shone brightly through Ashley's window as she hugged her blanket closer to her, the guy next to her, draping his arm possessively around her. Heck, she didn't even know what his name was. She just assumed that she had gotten drunk last night and grabbed the first guy she had laid her hands on. She sighed in regret like she did every Saturday morning when the memories of the night before came flooding back. She could remember collecting yet another drink and dancing with a guy who was sitting with a group of friends. The last thing she could remember was dragging him into a taxi with her as their lips interlocked.

_Well, there's no point in living with regrets. It's not like this was the first time. _She attempted to slip out of his arms and go to the bathroom to get changed into something that wasn't the leather jacket that she was wearing last night, but his arms tightened on her and pulled her closer to him. This was a first. All of the guys she had ever brought home with her knew that when morning came, they would just wake up and roll out. Ashley liked it that way. She didn't like the thought of the awkward conversation when they woke up.

"Hmm, where are you going?" He asked, burying his head into her neck. Yes, this was definitely a first. He seemed to show an interest in her even though it had only been mindless sex and nothing more. Ashley had made that clear last night, but he still didn't seem to understand.

"Um, I'm continuing with my life" She answered as she pulled her hair into a messy bun and stared at him, finally able to actually realise what he looked like. His hair was long, black and pretty scruffy, but it was attractive. He had numerous tattoos on his neck and arms. Ashley's favourite being the octopus that had six tentacles. Someone had made a screw up. His deep brown eyes were encompassed by thick eyeliner and his nose held a small hoop. "And so are you. You can show yourself out. Goodbye, um, I don't actually know your name."

"It's Ronnie" He replied, his voice gruff in frustration. "C'mere, just spend some time with me." His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back to his bare chest. Ashley didn't like the closeness one bit. She had just assumed last night that he would be like her. She thought he would enjoy the one night that they would spend together and then that would be the end of it. She hadn't expected him to want more than his one night of glory.

"No, this was a one-time thing" She retorted, scrambling back out of his arms taking a seat at the edge of her bed. "We're never doing this again and we're never going to talk again." He raised his eyebrows at her in humour and sniggered.

"Okay, we're never going to do this again" He agreed as he got up from the bed, retrieving his shirt from Ashley's floor. "Come on, I've got a day off and no one to spend it with and I intend on carrying on with the alcohol from where I left off last night." As much as Ashley's mind screamed at her to say no and kick him out of her flat, she nodded and pulled on her jacket. This guy emitted danger and Ashley knew that going with him was only going to bring her trouble.

"Which bar first?" Ashley asked as they walked through the streets of Nevada, keeping their eyes open for a bar that was actually serving at this time. "It doesn't look like anyone's open"

"I know a guy" Ronnie assured. "He'll open up for us." The last thing Ashley wanted was to sit in a bar alone with Ronnie and get drunk again, but she couldn't seem to refuse him. She felt as though she was the marionette and he was the manipulator. He pulled her strings and she just allowed him. Just as she was about to attempt to get away, she crashed into a man who looked oddly like Ronnie.

"Hey, watch where you're going, dude" He chastised, fixing her with a glare like thunder. "S'up, Ronnie, I didn't see you there."

"Hey, Max, you coming to the bar with us?" Ronnie asked. This was just getting worse for Ashley as the moments wore on. "We're going to Joe's."

"Uh, might as well." He shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Who's the chick?" Ashley's cheeks burned a deep crimson as she turned away from him. This Max guy was hot. He had less tattoos than Ronnie, but he did have them covering his arms. He had one on his bicep of a green plus that had been beaten with the words 'Escape The Fate' wrote next to it. She recognised it as a band name, but she couldn't remember any of their songs.

"The chick has a name" Ashley defended, crossing her arms in anger. Her biggest hate was when people dismissed her. As selfish as this may sound, she liked attention and she liked being seen as the strong girl who could fight for herself.

"And what is that name?" Max asked, a hint of annoyance lurking in his eyes at the thought of someone actually standing up to someone. "Answer the question, hun"

"It's Ashley" She snapped, pulling her hood over her head and following Ronnie into the bar. "Ashley Dawson." The room was dark exempt of a few lights hanging over the pool table. The place reeked of stale beer and cigarettes. It had been a long time since Ashley had been in a bar that she could smoke in. Just as she lit her cigarette, an old man came hobbling in.

"Can I help you, Ronnie?" He asked. This must be the Joe guy that Ronnie mentioned to Max. "Want me to get your pretty friend a drink?" Ashley smiled at the compliment, feeling as though it was the first genuine one she had received since she started visiting bars and clubs.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked her.

"Rum and coke" She answered, ordering her usual that got her hammered within half an hour if she drank enough of it. "I can pay for my own drink" She hated the thought of others paying for her. This was the only way she would ever be noble.

"Hey, a girl who can actually drink" Max said, pride marking his voice. "She's a keeper."

"Would you stop talking about my like I'm not fucking here?" She growled, taking a sip of her drink, falling into her schedule that was usually saved for a Friday night. "If you want to compliment me on my drink choice then say it to my face."

"So, why did you bring your fuck buddy to the bar?" Max asked, smirking at Ashley as though he had just won the lottery. "Couldn't you have just left her in her shithole flat?"

"I am not his fuck buddy!" Ashley shouted, taking another sip of her drink. "And believe me, I wanted to be left in my shithole flat."

"Can't we just have a drink in peace and then go on a bar crawl when they start opening?" Ronnie asked. "You guys are acting like five year olds."

"I just want to have a fucking drink without some whore crashing it" Max whined. Ashley rolled her eyes as she took a drag from her cigarette. Being called a whore from some kid didn't bother her, but she'd still rather have her drink and cigarette in peace.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" She sighed. "Bars are shit if there aren't any people to dance with and bitches to fight with." Max gave her a sideways glance, grinning ever so slightly as Ronnie shook his head.

"You really are one of a kind" Ronnie commented as Joe went into the back, presumably to prepare for when this place got full in the evening. "It's rare that I meet a girl as feisty as you. I like it"

"You're not getting in my pants again" She warned, stubbing her cigarette out and leaning back in her seat. "You've only known me for a day, I can get a lot worse than this. I'm going. I want a new piercing."

"Are you really that random?" Max asked as he chuckled at her. She simply frowned before nodding as she pulled her leather jacket back over her shoulders and smiled.

"Well, it's either that or I try to be discovered." She shrugged. Max gave her a confused look as he drained the last of his drink.

"What the hell do you mean by 'discovered?'" He asked as he slapped down a tip for Joe and lit a cigarette. "I can't tell if you're trying to be dirty" His face was a little too close to hers, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"No, I'm not being dirty" She scoffed. "I sing a lot when I'm drunk and apparently I'm pretty good at it. I figured maybe I could try and make a living off of it. I've got no other direction in life."

"You're so negative, though" Ronnie laughed as he took her hand and led her out of the bar. "So, where are you going to sing?"

"God knows" She laughed. "I'll just wait until tonight and I'm smashed." The trio walked out of the bar and back into the sunlight, shielding their eyes from the harsh glare. "God, I love the Strip."

"Hey, I'll pick you up at eight tonight and we'll go on that bar crawl, okay?" Ronnie asked as they headed to the bottom of a street. As much fun as Ashley had just had, she had to ask Ronnie this one question and she had to ask it away from Max. She took his hand and led him over to the back of an old tattoo place.

"Why are you even bothering?" She asked. "We had sex once and that's all it was. I'm not your responsibility. I've been on plenty of bar crawls on my own and I've been fine. You don't need to do all of this for me."

"I know I don't" Ronnie assured as he grinned at her. "I'm bothering because I like you. Do you really find it that hard to just accept that some people might actually want to be friends with you?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a loner" She laughed. "All of my friends only last a day and it's always the ones I meet in the bars. I don't need anyone."

"Well, you're stuck with me, got it?" He asked as he took a step back as though he wasn't even going to bother letting her answer.

"Yeah, I got it" She sighed. "I'll see you at eight."

**Well, this is a lot different to any of my other characters I've ever created, so I apologise if it's bad. Hope you enjoy though anyways and feedback is much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lingered To A Fling

**I hope everyone enjoys and feedback is appreciated! **

Chapter Two

Ashley sat on her bed, her leather jacket wrapped around her, her shorts buttoned up tight and her face clad in makeup as she waited for Ronnie and Max to come over, so they could head out on their bar crawl. It was approximately five minutes past eight when a knock sounded on the door.

"It's open" Ashley called as she stood up from her bed and met Ronnie halfway. He was wearing a similar shirt to the one he was wearing last night and Max was wearing the same clothes he was this morning. "You ready to go?"

"I've been ready since this morning" Max grumbled. "It's a shame the good bars were fucking shut."

"Stop whining and come on" Ashley sighed as she grabbed Ronnie by the wrist.

"Aren't you going to lock your door?" Ronnie asked as she continued to lead him out of her block of flats, shaking her head adamantly.

"There isn't a point." She explained. "Nothing in there has any value except maybe the T.V, but I never watch it, anyways" Anyone can steal what they want from there. I really don't give a damn."

"Jesus Christ, it's going to take me a long time to figure you out" Ronnie mused as they walked into the nearest bar on the Strip. Ashley walked in, enjoying the stares she got from strangers at the fact that she was probably one of the most underdressed girls here.

"Then why don't you just give up?" She called as they made their way over to the bar and ordered drinks. It was at that moment that Max joined the conversation.

"Let's face it, Ash" He started, taking a swig of his beer. "You're hot. Everyone in this bar knows you are and we're hardly going to give up on the chase." Ah, it all made sense to Ashley now. Max wanted her and Ronnie wanted round two. She was a fool to think anything otherwise.

"It'll never work, Max" She sighed as she followed him to the dance floor. "You're at the bottom of my list." His hands soon grabbed her waist as he set his drink down.

"Oh, yeah?" He questioned. "One dance with me and I can guarantee that you'll change your mind" Ashley couldn't see how one dance was going to seduce her, so she nodded, took his hand and allowed him to lead her.

"You're on" She laughed as he danced with her. He kept his distance at first which only angered Ashley. "Come on, if you're going to dance with me, at least do it properly."

"It's all part of the technique." Max laughed. Ashley glared at the floor as Max itched closer to her. So many questions ran through her head as she tried to actually have a good time. Even though Britney Spears was playing, she still felt the urge to move her feet and lose herself.

"And what technique would that be?" She asked as Max's hand slipped lower to grip the small of her back, pressing his forehead to hers, his breath washing over her, making the hairs on her neck stand on end as Max's fingers grazed over the tops of her bare arms.

"I'll keep my distance from you" Max explained, a smirk playing at his lips. "I'll stay this distance from you until you're practically begging for me to be with you properly. Trust me, this never fails." Ashley stared at him in disbelief, desperately trying to fathom out why he was so interested in her. "I kind of like this song."

"It's Britney Spears" She laughed. "I didn't know you were into this kind of thing. You're in Escape The Fate, right?" He nodded at her, his hands wrapping a little tighter around her as he stepped an inch closer. "So, what does Ronnie do in the band?"

"Eh, that's a tough question to answer" He sighed. "Ronnie used to be in the band, but he went to prison and Craig took his place. When he got out, we started talking again, but he and Craig aren't exactly best friends."

"In other words, they hate each other?" Ashley asked, almost enjoying the closeness of Max.

"No, they don't hate each other" Max retorted. "They have their moments when they do, but they're pretty swell with each other. Anyways, let's stop talking about Ronnie and start talking about us."

"There isn't an 'us'" Ashley reminded. "And there never will be."

"Just wait for it" Max laughed. "You'll realise that you want me." His words astounded Ashley. She simply kept on dancing and tried to ignore the watching stares of Ronnie and some other guys who had arrived at the bar who were now sitting with the tattooed man.

"You're so up yourself" She shouted over the music. "When are you going to realise that I really don't want you? Who are those guys talking to Ronnie?"

"Oh my God" Max groaned. "I thought we were done talking about Ronnie. If you must know, the one on the left of him is Craig and the other two are Robert and Monte."

"Jesus, can't you just stop getting jealous about the fact that I have some interest in Ronnie?" I asked, paying no attention to his arms that were trailing up to my neck. "He's the first guy that treated me right.

"Treated you right!" Max asked his eyes wide. "How is fucking you and then taking you to a bar treating you right?" His reaction pleased and annoyed Ashley.

"You're getting jealous again" Ashley complained. "I know he didn't treat me right. No one does and I'm okay with that." Before she got a chance to say anything more, his lips were jammed onto hers. He was a good kisser and he seemed pretty sweet even though he had called her a whore, but Ashley just couldn't kiss back.

"Do you want me now?" He asked.

"No, all I want is for you to get out of my face" Ashley snapped as she began to walk away to the table that Ronnie was sitting at. Normally she didn't get bothered by what a guy done to her, but just this one kiss from Max had her screaming inside. She cared for him.

"Hey, Ashley" Ronnie greeted. "What's wrong with you?" Ashley thumped into the seat by Ronnie and groaned loudly. She was already beginning to feel bad about pushing Max away like that. She looked back at the dance floor where they had been dancing to see that Max had left. She soon found him striding over to the bar to order another drink.

"It's just Max" She sighed. "He's just such an ass" Ronnie and Craig nodded knowingly. Something told her that she wasn't the first girl that Max had tried this with.

"So, what did he do to you?" Craig asked. "When I saw you before, you looked as though you were enjoying yourself. Why the sudden change" Ashley wasn't even sure if she could explain it to herself never mind a guy who she hadn't even met before.

"I don't know" She sighed. "He kissed me. I don't like that." Ronnie gave me a confused look as he grinned.

"You kissed me last night" He reminded. "You didn't hate me for that." Even though Ashley had done those things with Ronnie, she wasn't comfortable with letting all of his friends know what they had done.

"That was different" She whispered in his ear, almost enjoying the way his hair tickled her nose. "I had wanted that and you had too. You didn't just grab me out of the blue. He did and I don't like that. I'm always the one who's in control"

The one that Max told me was cold Monte finally piped up. "Hey, don't worry about it, Max is just very outgoing. He'll calm down when he starts to actually get to know you. How about a dance with someone who won't try to plant the moves on you?"

"Thanks, Monte" She chuckled, slipping out of the seat and smiling down at him. "I'd love to dance with you." He took her hand and led her back to the dance floor just as Max returned, drink in hand.

"She was such a bitch out there, dude" He complained to Ronnie, Craig and Robert. "She had sex with you and as soon as I kiss her, she starts shouting at me. What's her problem?"

"I don't think she likes the life she lives" Robert finally said. "She strikes me as the kind of girl who's trying to change and I really think that she thought that you were different." Max glared at Robert as he leaned back.

"Jesus, since when did you get so sappy?" Max asked, realising that he was right. He shouldn't have tried to kiss her when he knew that she didn't want to do anything like that with him.

"I'm not being sappy" He defended. "I'm just telling the truth."

"So, tell me your story?" Monte asked Ashley, his hands ever gentler than Max's. "You intrigue me."

"I don't really have a story" She admitted. "I left home when I turned sixteen. I couldn't stay there anymore and the landlord at my flats was super nice. I got a job at a coffee shop, so I could actually pay my rent and that's it."

"Nice story" Monte laughed. "Now are you going to tell me why you shouted at Max?"

"Jesus, you sound like my mom" Ashley joked. "Look, I may have slept with a lot of guys in my time, but I don't just go with any guy I see. It pisses me off when people take advantage of me."

"Yeah, I understand" Monte sighed. "He's not always like that you know. He doesn't just want to get in your pants and leave."

"Monte, can't we just enjoy this dance without talking about Max?" Ashley asked, closing her eyes in frustration. "I never thought I'd say this, but I don't even feel like this tonight."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Ashley" He shouted over the music which was now playing Rise Against. "Come on, my dancing can't be that bad." Ashley took his hand in hers, smiling up at him.

"You've met me on a bad day" She sighed. "And for that, I apologise. Are you coming to find a better bar?" He nodded at her, following her to the table that the band were sitting at.

"Are you guys coming to find a better bar?" Monte asked.

"Yeah, sure" Robert answered, standing up from the table and downing his drink. "This bar is shit." They walked from the bar and out into the cold streets that were now lit up with bright lights. As Ashley walked, Max came up from behind her.

"Hey, dude, I'm sorry about kissing you" he finally said. "I wouldn't do the things that you expect me to do."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, taking care of what the bars were called, so she could find a good one. "I don't expect you to do anything."

"Exactly, that's the problem." He said. "I wouldn't just act as though nothing happened. I wouldn't treat you like shit." Ashley gave a loud sigh as she led them into a new bar that she hadn't been in before. At least she would have an excuse to stop talking to Max if she went in here. "I'm not an idiot, I know exactly what you're doing." He called as Ashley went to get another drink. How the hell had she even gotten into this mess?

**Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lingered To A Fling

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last!**

Chapter Three

The lights blinded Ashley as she took her seat at one of the tables with Monte and Ronnie by her side. It seemed as though Max had finally understood that she had wanted to be on her own and had now decided that it was best to just keep his distance. She couldn't describe what he done to her, but she didn't like it. When he was around, she found it almost difficult to resist.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Monte asked. "You're not dancing" Ashley leaned back in her chair, unable to comprehend the words she needed to explain herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She shrugged, thinking of a way to annoy Max. She didn't know why, but she really hadn't hated anyone as much as she did Max. "Hey, do you want to come back to my place?" she hated herself for asking, but she had to do it. It wasn't just so she could get back at Max. Monte was gorgeous and she thought he was sweet ever since he pulled her onto the dance floor and she also knew that he wouldn't refuse her because he found her hot too.

"Are you really sure that it's wise?" Monte asked, setting his drink down and leaning forward with an intrigued look lingering in his eyes. "Nobody is going to be entirely happy with us if we go."

"It's not supposed to be wise" Ashley replied. "We're living in the moment. We're young and we should be enjoying ourselves. So, would you like to come back to my place?"

His drink soon lay forgotten as he stood up and took her hand. Not once had a guy taken her hand and walked her back to my place. The walk back to her block of flats was an incredibly short one.

As soon as her front door was closed, she pulled Monte closer to her and pressed her lips against his own. They weren't like how she remembered Ronnie's, but they were great all the same. He was softer with her, his hands lightly tracing her back as he slipped her leather jacket off of her shoulders. He gathered her blonde hair up in his hands and swept it over her shoulders, so it fell to her back before lowering his head down to her neck and pressing several pecks on the clavicle.

"Monte, if I don't remember much tomorrow, I apologise" she whispered. His breath tickled her neck as he let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to remember that in the morning" He laughed as he returned to her lips. It didn't take long for him to wind up shirtless and pushing her down onto the bed.

…

The next morning, rain pelted on the windows in an effort to wake Ashley up. The room was suspended in a dullness that even Ashley didn't like. Monte lay curled up at the edge of the bed, respecting her space unlike Ronnie had. She still had no regrets as she sat up in her bed, trying to remember the night before, finding it easier than when she was with Ronnie.

"Hey, Monte" She grunted, pushing him ever so slightly, so that his eyes twitched open. "You should probably get back to the guys if you don't want them to know about last night" Ashley wanted them to know, though. She wanted to be there when they found out, so she could see Max's moronic face contort to one of anger, shock and horror.

"I'm not bothered if they know" He sighed, pulling the covers closer to his chin to stay warm. "We're a band, Ashley. There's not much that can be awkward for us anymore."

"Fucking the girl that your best friend likes could be one, though" Ashley reminded as she closed her eyes. Maybe pushing Max's buttons wasn't going to be the best thing to do, at the minute.

"Yeah, but it's not like Max has never done that before" Monte retorted. "He'll be fine with it and I thought you said that he doesn't even really like you. You said he was just using you."

"Yeah, well he is" She pressed. "He's still going to be mad, though. Come on, we should probably go. Well, you should go. I don't think I'm wanted in your circle of friends"

"Yeah, they want you to be there" He assured. "Ronnie, Robert and Craig like you. Max is just being a dick."

"Well, isn't that the truth?" Ashley laughed. "All the same, I'm going to stay away for today, so Max has a chance to calm down after you tell him what we did."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Monte agreed, pulling his shirt back over his head, looking out of the window in anger at the rain. Well, he would have to walk in it. "I'll see you later, Ashley." With that said, he strode from the room, pulling his hood over his head.

…

The rain hadn't died down at all since this morning. Ashley sat on her bed still with her fingers laced with each other, her knee constantly jumping as she fought her nerves. What was Max doing right now? Screaming at Monte? Drinking away his anger? Laughing at the fact that another guy had gotten Ashley into bed? Oh, the possibilities were endless.

She wanted to leave her room and attempt to find Max, so she could explain everything to him. When the morning had come, she had wanted nothing more than to see how annoyed he was about what she had done, but the more she thought about it, the less appealing the idea became. She didn't really want to hurt his feelings. There was a part of him that made her feel as though he wasn't even that bad of a person. He had kissed her last night, but that was a good thing, right? It had been a sweet kiss that hadn't been forceful at all. It reminded her of Monte's and that had been a good thing.

She jumped up from the bed, changed her clothes to something a little more suitable for the weather and the task that she was about to do and then hurried out, leaving the door unlocked as always. As soon as she stepped out of the block of flats, the rain smashed into her smearing her mascara across her face. The droplets were coming down like bullets, ricocheting off the ground, so Ashley could barely see.

With a quick breath, she jogged through the rain and in the direction of where the bars were. Ashley believed that this was where the guys would usually hang out. Wasn't the bar that they went to yesterday called Joe's?

Just as she turned a corner, she crashed straight into someone. The person she crashed into was not the one that she had expected.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with Monte?" Max asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her into some shelter. When she got a chance to look closer at him, she found that she liked what she saw. His usually styled black hair was now soaked and stuck to his head. His eyeliner had smeared a little and his green shirt was sticking to him, water dripping from his eyelashes and his lips.

"Max, I came to explain everything to you" She shouted over the thumping of the rain. "I didn't mean to make you mad. At first I did, but then I realised that you're not really that bad."

"Oh, jeez, thanks for that compliment" Max scoffed. "It's great to know that I'm 'not that bad'" Ashley was choosing all the words, but she had never done anything like this before and she couldn't possibly be expected to know how to act, could she?

"Max, this is going all wrong" Ashley complained, taking his hand in hers. "Look, you called me a whore and all that shit and this was my way of getting you back and then I realised that that was immature. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Is that all you had to say?" Max asked. Ashley's eyes widened at his words. What more could she say. Well, it seemed as though this was going to be the end of her short lived friendship with Max.

"No, I have something else to do" Ashley sighed. This isn't something she ever thought she would do no matter how she felt. "I came to give you this" She leaned up, sealing their lips. They were smooth from the rain and his lip ring grazed her mouth ever so gently. This was a kiss that she could enjoy for the sheer fact that she had expected it and she was ready to give him what he wanted. She pulled away from him when his hands had found a place on the back of her head. He tried to keep her close to him, but she wouldn't have it.

"Ashley, that was amazing" He whispered, sighing and dropping a kiss on her nose. She completely agreed with him, but she couldn't dare tell him that. She had kissed him which had been enough for her. If she was going to finally decide to let people break through her barrier, then she was going to have to take it a day at a time. There was to be no more sex with random men and she was going to have to start remembering what she had done the night before. She was ready for a change. Ashley liked Max, but she just couldn't find the words to tell him. A part of her really believed that he liked her and he wanted to do something about it, but the other half believed that he was only saying these sweet things to her as a plan to get her into bed.

"I've got to go, Max" She sighed, dropping his hand and taking a few steps back. He attempted to follow her, but she held her hands up in an effort to stop him. "I'll see you later, though."

"Wait, stay for just a few more minutes" Max urged, not caring about the fact that she wanted him to stay away from her. "We can talk about this. Hey, maybe even plan something if you want to. I'll take you for dinner."

"I can't, I've got to go to work" She said. It wasn't really a lie. She did have to go to work today, but not until six.

"Oh, sure, where do you work?" He asked. "I'll come and visit you and when you finish your shift, I'll take you out then." As much as this was flattering Ashley, she couldn't let him do that.

"No, it's fine" She said. "I'm on my last warning at that place. I'll get sacked if I have any distractions."

"Oh, okay, I'll come by first thing tomorrow" He said, finally getting close enough to hug her. "We'll spend the day together and I'll show you that I'm good material for you. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, though." God, he's rambling.

"Um, Max, I've got to go" She sighed, breaking away from his hug and finally getting away. Goodbye, Max" She left him standing in the alley, a grin playing at his lips. Goodness, she had not expected that at all. The rain had slowed down ever so slightly as she made her way back to her flat. Something told her that Max was still going to show up at the coffee shop tonight at her shift. He'd find out where she was easily enough. The idea both horrified and pleased Ashley. Someone was finally taking an interest in her.

**I apologise for the late update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Lingered To A Fling

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I apologise for making people wait so long for it! Right, I thought I'd start doing what I do on my Andy Six story which is putting either a lyric or quote on the author's note.**

**Lyric: Till now I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you**

Chapter Four

As soon as Ashley got back to her flat, she pulled on her work uniform which consisted of a white blouse, black jeans and a black half-apron. She didn't have to be at work for another hour, but what happened with Max was freaking her out and an early start at work would probably do her some good.

The rain had only barely lightened up, but the coffee shop was only around the corner, so she wouldn't get too wet.

As soon as she entered, the rumble of chatter made her want to turn around and walk out, but her boss, Amelia, got to her quickly.

"Hey, Ashley, can you start now it's like hell in here?" She asked. She nodded and took her place behind the counter and began to serve as her colleague, Carrie, walked over to her. Her hair was now dyed pink and her makeup was outrageous.

"Jeez, what's got into you?" Carrie asked after fifteen minutes of Ashley's eyes flickering over to the front door. She kept expecting Max to burst in and pull some crazy romantic stunt. That was something she did not want. "I've never seen you look so jumpy except from when you had ecstasy."

"Hey, that was one time and I'm over that phase" She snapped, tearing her eyes away from the door for just one simple moment. As soon as she looked back, it had been opened and a man with familiar black hair and piercings walked in, his eyes scanning the tables. Ashley grabbed Carrie's hand and led her to the back room of the coffee shop.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with you?" Carrie asked once the door had been closed. "You're acting like the cops are on your tail. Oh, God, they're not are they because I am so not bailing you out?"

"Okay, that was only one time too and it's not happening again" Ashley sighed. "Okay, can you see that guy who just came in" Ashley slowly opened the door and peered round the corner. "He's standing by the table at the back?"

"Yeah, he's cute" Carrie commented. "Oh, God, are you making him another of your victims?" See, Ashley was known for her drug, sex and alcohol past that sometimes ended with nights in jail.

"No, I'm not" She grumbled. "He's trying to make me mine." Carrie raised her eyebrows at the blonde in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah?" She questioned. "And how's he doing that?"

"Right, I slept with his friend…"Ashley started.

"Oh, and why doesn't that surprise me?" Carrie asked rhetorically.

"Okay, do you want me to tell you or not?" Ashley asked. Carrie fell morosely silent. "So, I met Max and was really cold before he started to express more of an interest and then I slept with his other friend."

"I don't know what's crazier. The fact that you slept with two of his friends or that I didn't expect that." Carrie laughed.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that" Ashley said. "So, I felt really bad because Max said he actually liked me, so I went to go find him and apologise and we had an argument in the rain and then I kissed him and I don't know what to do because I kind of like him too."

"Okay, you're rambling" Carrie laughed. "Calm down, people fall in and out of love every day and the world doesn't end. Just tell him how you feel and see where it goes from there. Jeez, I never thought I'd see you get wrapped up over a boy."

"Yeah, but now he's acting like a lost puppy ever since I kissed him and I just want a day where I can think about what I'm going to say to him, but he won't leave me alone." Ashley explained before getting pushed back out into the coffee shop and into the seating area. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Max, Ashley's here" Carrie called before whispering in Ashley's ear, "You'll thank me for it later."

"No, I won't" Ashley called as Carrie scuttled away before turning back to see Max right in front of her.

"Hey, Ashley" He greeted, already taking her hand and leading her over to a table to sit down. It didn't look as though Ashley was going to get away from him any time soon. "What time do you get off work?"

"Well, she can easily get off in half an hour" Carrie said as she walked past with a tray in her hand. "This will all die down soon and if she asks, I'm sure the boss will let her out early." She gave one devilish smile to Ashley before leaving to serve a customer.

"Oh, well that's good" Max smiled. "I know it's not the best gesture, but are you up for getting a pizza and talking in half an hour?" Well, Ashley couldn't really complain about that. What more was there to do in Vegas? Ashley made a mental note to kill Carrie for dropping her in this. She knew that she liked Max, but she also knew that if she just blundered into something like this, she was sure to mess it up and say something wrong which was why she wanted to plan it out before she went into it. Well, she couldn't just reject him now. It would probably end with him getting offended and backing off for good.

"Yeah, that'd be great" Ashley lied before deciding that she might as well tell the truth if she was aiming for a relationship with the guy. "Max, I'm going to tell you something that I don't really tell many people, so you have to promise me that you won't repeat it."

"I promise I won't tell anyone" He sighed, leaning over the table slightly and resting his hands on Ashley's.

"Well, I've never really been in a proper relationship with anyone. I don't know how to act in one. I don't know anything about them and I don't want to make a mistake" Ashley rambled. "I just want to explain that if this date isn't as good as what you had hoped for, I apologise."

"Hey, you don't have to apologise" Max chuckled. "I've been in a few relationships, but none have ever really meant anything to me. I'm not an expert. We'll just see how it goes. I'll come back in half an hour and we can go."

"Okay, bye, Max" Ashley sighed as he left the table and walked out of the front door and back into the rain. Now it was time for her to get her hands around Carrie's neck.

…

Half an hour passed and Ashley began to grow even more restless about her date with Max. What was she even supposed to say to him when he handed her the pizza. Was she supposed to say thank you? Tell him that it was sweet of him?

"Would you stop fucking pacing?" Carrie questioned as the last customer left. It would probably take another hour for it to start filling up again, so Ashley grabbed her chance now.

"Amelia, is it okay if I leave early?" She asked. "I have a date." Amelia was also familiar with Ashley's habits with men. She was also familiar with the alcohol issue and the occasional misuse of drugs.

"You have a date?" Amelia asked. "As in a date that won't end in sex?" Ashley ignored the jibe and put the last few mugs onto the stand at the front of the place.

"Yes, it can happen" She sighed. "It's more of a friendship thing. Ah, I don't even know what it is." The look she gained from Amelia told Ashley that she was confusing her.

"Girl, I don't even know why I bother asking you questions anymore" She laughed. "Yeah, you can go when your date gets here."

"He's here" A voice said from behind Ashley. She whirled around to see that Max had returned. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Ashley called as Max took her hand and led her from the coffee shop. "So where are we going?"

"Okay, I know that you'd probably expect more, but there's a pizza place just round the corner" He laughed. "And there's a bench outside a bar where we can sit and watch the drunk people go past."

"Ah, sounds like my kind of thing" Ashley sighed as she walked into the pizza place with Max.

"So, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Technically you just did, but I'll let you ask me one more" Ashley grinned.

"Well, I know that you slept with Ronnie and Monte." He began. Ashley could tell from the opening that this question wasn't going to be a good one. "Did it mean anything?"

"Max, that's a tough question to answer and I know that when I do, you'll probably never want to speak to me again." Ashley mumbled, trying to ignore the crestfallen look on Max's face. "Well, it didn't mean anything with Ronnie, but with Monte, it did at the time. It took me only moments to realise how bad I felt about doing what I did to you. I think it's safe to say that you're the one that matters to me."

"Well, it wasn't the most romantic thing I've been told" Max said, the ghost of a smile haunting his façade. With a hit on his chest, Ashley turned and left the shop with him.

"You're a dick sometimes" Ashley laughed as they took their seats on the bench. "You know that I'm not romantic at all. You're lucky you got that."

"Ah, you've got pizza on your face" Max laughed, already touching her cheek to get it off. "God, you're such a dork."

"I'm a dork?" She asked in disbelief. "Says the guy with the star wars T-shirt."

"Hey, I ran out of clean ones and this was the best I had." He explained. "You know you want a bit of this."

"I do not" She laughed, playfully punching him as she ate.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so violent" A silence fell over the pair as they ate. Ashley couldn't think of what to say, but she knew that she liked the silence that was intruding on them. With Ronnie, silence was an awkward and uncomfortable occurrence that left Ashley angry. With Max, she was content.

"Ashley?" He questioned. She gave a small grunt to tell him to continue. "Turn around for a moment" Once her head was turned; he kissed her lips ever so gently. Although she had promised herself that she wouldn't go headfirst into this, she didn't pull back until he did. "I know that you aren't going to decide now what you want to do, so I'll just say goodbye and let you think. I'll see you later, Ashley."

"Yeah, okay" She whispered. "Goodbye, Max." He left her to sit on the bench on her own. He left her when he promised her he wouldn't, but she liked it. He was respecting her privacy. Something that none of the other guys had ever done for her. He was a keeper and she was going to do well to remember that.

**Oh, it was ever so cliché. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was in a cheesy mood after watching glee, so… XD please leave a review. Oh, and the reviews I've been getting have been brilliant, so I just wanted to say thank you for that as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lingered To A Fling

**Ah, I don't think this is going to be a long story. Perhaps twenty chapters at the most. Well, I hope everyone enjoys and thanks so much for the reviews and keep them coming.**

**Lyrics: Another dream has come undone. You feel so small and lost like you're the only one.**

Chapter Five

The next morning, Ashley lay in bed with a smile on her face. The small, yet wonderful kiss Max had presented her with was one of the best she had ever experienced in her life, leaving her hungry for more. She knew that she couldn't go back to him yet, though. If she did, she would go against everything she had been saying.

Ashley was content in just lying in her bed with her covers wrapped tightly around her as she replayed the kiss they shared in her head, a grin rising to her face as soon as she remembered how she felt when their lips touched.

Her thoughts were snapped to a close when a fist wrapped on the door. Whoever it was had forgotten that she never locked her door. "It's open!" She shouted. The door soon cracked open and a feisty looking Ronnie smashed in.

"Jesus, you're a fucking idiot sometimes" He snapped. Well, Ashley hadn't been expecting Ronnie to say something like that to her. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Ronnie, what the hell are you talking about?" Ashley questioned, finally summoning up the strength to get up from her bed. "You have no right to blunder in here and talk to me like a piece of shit. You're forgetting that you've known me for a few days."

"Don't act as though you don't know exactly what I'm talking about" Ronnie growled. "You're just such a moron. You think you're so suave when all you're doing is making the same mistakes again and again and I've got to watch you make them."

"Hey, I honestly don't have a clue what you mean" Ashley argued. "And I don't care if you think I'm making mistakes in my life. If you don't like it, get out of it."

"I don't want to get out of your life" He sighed. "I just want you to learn from your mistakes. You made a mistake with me, you made a mistake with Monte, and you're making a mistake with Max. Who's next? Robert and Craig?"

"Look, you and Monte were mistakes, but Max isn't" Ashley defended; already plotting the ways she would get Max back for telling Ronnie about their 'date.' She had wanted it to be a secret until she was sure about what she wanted. "I guess he didn't tell you that I wanted to calm down this stupid lifestyle. I don't want to be the girl who can't remember anything because I'm too hung-over."

"No, he didn't tell me that" Ronnie mumbled as soon as he realised that the argument wasn't going his way.

"Is that it?" Ashley asked, settling back in her bed.

"Not yet. Did Max promise you anything?" Ronnie asked. The question was absurd to Ashley, but she was willing to answer anything if it meant that she would be able to make Ronnie leave, so she could start getting ready for work.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Did he promise that he would be there for you and all of the bullshit?" He asked. The hurt that washed over Ashley was inevitable. How did Ronnie know about this?

"Yes, he said that he wouldn't be like all of the other guys" She answered. "You know the kind of guys I mean. After all, you were one of them."

"Don't even go there, Ash" He warned. "If I remember rightly, I was perfectly happy with spending time with you, but you were the one who pushed me away."

"That's irrelevant" She snapped. "Tell me why you wanted to know about Max's promises to me. Did he say something to you?"

"Please, it doesn't take a genius to work it out" Ronnie scoffed. "You see, Max has had a lot of girlfriend's in his time. He's said that he'll always be there for them and he'll always love them, yet two weeks later, he's forgotten their fucking names. Honey, you're not the first and you sure as hell won't be the last." Although Ashley had promised herself that whatever Max chose to do, she would be fine with it, she couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat. Max had seemed to be the one who would make her quit binge drinking and quite sleeping with people that I don't know.

"Ronnie, I don't care if you think that" Ashley said in a deadly whisper. "You don't have a clue what goes on behind closed doors. Stop acting as though you know everyone. Max might have had a very good reason for leaving those girls."

"You're right, I don't know what goes on behind closed doors, but I've known Max for as long as I can remember" He sighed. "I have a pretty good guess about how he reacts and feels."

"What's the point in you even coming here to say all of this?" Ashley asked, her anger beginning to get the better of her. "Did you just want to make me upset?"

"No, of course I didn't want to do that" Ronnie sighed. "As hard as it may be for you to believe, it is possible for people to care about you. I care about you."

"Shut up, Ronnie" She snapped. "If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have put those stupid thoughts in my head. Now all I can think about is how much of an idiot I was last night for really thinking that there was a chance that there were actually feelings there. I acted like an idiot by enjoying myself when the only thing he could think about was getting in my pants and leaving."

"Hey, Ash, calm down" He soothed, pulling me into his arms and kissing my head gently. Since when does Ashley Dawson get so worked up over men? Since when did she let anything bother her? Ashley isn't the kind of girl who gets lost in feelings and wants someone to treat her special. She understands that that's not how the world works, yet every time she saw Max, she yearned for him to compliment her and run his hands through her hair. She didn't care as long as it was something that made her heart flutter and made her lose herself in it.

"No, I will not calm down" She shouted. "You don't realise how important this was to me. This was the one time that I thought I could get the fuck out of this stupid flat and actually be happy for once in my life. This was the one time that I could go without drinking alcohol for longer than a day. If I had someone who made me happy, I could forget about all of those vices and start my life properly, but you fucked it up with your stupid accusations of your best friend. What sort of bastard move was that?"

"Hey, would you rather find out that everything that Max tells you is a lie after you really fall for him?" He questioned. "Man, this is only the beginning for you. If you think you've fallen for him now, you are sadly mistaken. You had a glimmer of hope with Max and now it has ended and I suggest that you move on and forget about it, so you can at least keep a friendship with him."

"If what you're saying is true, do you really think I want a friendship with him?" She asked as she gritted her teeth.

"Well, it's not like you haven't done it before. I bet any amount of money that half of the men you have slept with have wanted to be with you" Ronnie accused. "I'm one of them"

"Is that the point of you coming here?" She asked. "You really thought you could screw your friend over and go in for round two. Ronnie, stop being so pathetic and hurtful."

"No, you're not listening to a word I'm saying" Ronnie grumbled. "I told you all of this because I didn't want you to get hurt by Max. Hell, I don't want you to get hurt by anyone. When you're upset, it'll break my heart. I told you all of this because I truly think that I can be the one to protect you and love you like you've always wanted. I'd get you out of this shithole place. I'd bring you on tour with me and show you the world if that's what you wanted."

Ashley sat on her bed with a stunned expression marking her face. What the hell had even happened? She didn't think that Ronnie could really provide those things for her, but the words he was saying gave her hope. If she couldn't have a life here then she might as well have it with Ronnie, right?

Before she even had a chance to say anything back to him, his lips were moving ever closer to hers before they touched. The kiss was average. It wasn't like how it had been with Max. Max had made her tremble and made her feel a stone lighter than she was. With Ronnie, it was just the same as all of the others she had experienced. There was nothing really special about it. Nothing that made her hungry for more.

The feeling of cheating soon washed over Ashley. She had had a great night with Max last night and it had been one that had made her feel loved. By kissing Ronnie, she was taking his word over Max's and she didn't feel entirely comfortable with that. By doing this, she was jeopardizing her entire future with Max.

As soon as he pulled away from her, she wiped at her mouth frantically. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She finally shouted. "I swear to God if you ever do that again, I will kick you into the middle of next week."

"Don't pretend that you didn't like it, Ash" He laughed as he stood from the bed and made for the door. "All I'm asking for is that you think about it. Remember what I said about you coming on tour with me. Just think about how amazing that would be. Hell, we could share bunks if you wanted."

The idea of it all was heaven for Ashley. To wake up in the arms of someone who loved her was something she had wished for ever since she was a sixteen year old and when someone presents it on a silver platter. Well, you can't help but be a little bit tempted about it.

"Goodbye, Ronnie" She sighed. "Just don't tell Max about it. I'd rather tell him what I've done in my own time."

"Just so you know, you haven't done anything wrong. You never said that you were dating Max." The boy did have a point. "I'll see you later, Ashley." As soon as he had left, Ashley pulled the covers up over her head and closed her eyes firmly. Why couldn't she ever just make life simple for herself and stay away from all of this drama that always seems to go down on the Strip?

Well, she was done with it from now on. No matter what happened with Max, she was never going to go down that path again. Shouldn't she at least be trying to mature from her reckless ways?

**Okay, updates may be slow because it's exam season and I apologise for how crap this one was, but it's getting late and I'm tired XD Anyway, I hope you enjoys and thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts and keep them coming! Oh, and check out my other band stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lingered To A Fling

**Hope everyone enjoys this update and please review!**

**Lyrics: Oh, how I wish for soothing rain. All I wish is to dream again**

Chapter Six

Over the past week, Ashley had spent the majority of her time, wrapped up in bed or at work. She refused to talk to Ronnie or Max until her head had cleared. That wasn't to say that they hadn't tried to speak to her. Over the course of the past week, she had been bombarded with text messages from the two men. Max's weren't as sweet as she would have liked, but she got on with it. Ronnie's were apologies and reminders that she was welcome on the tour bus whenever she wanted. Even though his words were friendly, she couldn't help but feel as though he was pressuring her.

So, it was Saturday morning and the sun was shining bright, but Ashley couldn't be any more miserable. All she wanted was to crawl in a hole and hide there until everything has passed. She had just poured herself a drink of gin when there was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" She shouted, too tired to deal with visitors. "I'm busy."

"Shut the fuck up, Ashley and let me in" A voice shouted. It was unmistakable. Max was the one who was slamming his fist on the door.

"What do you want?" She questioned, pouring the gin down the sink and hiding the glass in a cupboard. Max thought she was going to quit this lifestyle. This wouldn't be a good sight for him.

"For you to explain what the hell you're up to" He answered. "I thought we had fun on that date. You seemed to enjoy it. Why've you been ignoring all of my texts and calls?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. "I don't want to talk to you" She made sure she enunciated each word clearly before turning back to make her bed.

"I'm not afraid to kick the door down" Max threatened. For a brief moment, Ashley grinned. The idea of Max bursting through her front door made her laugh.

"Then do it" She urged. There was a moment of silence before a loud thud, however the door stayed on its hinges.

"Ow, Ash, please just let me in" He grumbled. "Come on, I just want to talk to you and now my arm hurts." With a quick sigh, Ashley opened the front door to see Max pressed against the wall with his arm clutched tightly to him.

"Get in" She sighed as she held the door open for him before closing it. "What do you want?"

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?" He asked. Ashley found herself wishing that she had thought about what she was going to say to him before she opened the door for him to come in. How the hell was she going to explain this to him without ruining his friendship with Ronnie? Whatever she said to Max today, she was going to land herself in some deep shit.

"I have my reasons" She answered, wishing she could have said something a little better than that.

"And could you tell me one?" Max asked, growing more impatient.

"Um, I'd rather not" She finally sighed. Max's eyebrows rose at her before he continued to glare.

"Come on, Ash, I really like you" He complained. "If you don't want to date me then okay, but you've got to give me a reason for it. I thought you enjoyed the date that I took you on" Ashley could feel herself growing more and more guilty for putting Max through this. How would she like it if she went on a date with someone and they just never replied to her?

"I'm sorry, Max" She whispered. "But I really can't tell you. You're putting me in an awkward position" His frustration seemed to be growing until it slipped into rage.

"Don't you fucking dare" He warned, looking down the sink before glaring hard at Ashley. "You've been drinking" Damn, Ashley was in for it.

"Well, only a little bit" She tried to justify, fidgeting with her hands to try and bring the attention away from the alcohol.

"It's not even the fucking afternoon, Ashley" He scolded. "You're an alcohol, a drug addict a troubled person." She hadn't been expecting this at all. She had expected him to shout at her for ignoring him. She didn't think he would call her an alcoholic.

"Fine, I have a problem when it comes to alcohol" She admitted. "When I get upset, I turn to alcohol. When I'm having fun, I turn to alcohol. Every day, alcohol is my lifeline. It's the same for drugs. Why do you think I'm drinking it now, you absolute jerk!"

"Don't even dare try and turn this on me when it's you who has the problem" Max argued. "I simply stated my opinion on how fucked up you are. If you can't take it, then screw you."

"Jeez, you wonder why I don't want to be with you" She shouted, taking a long swig from the bottle. "Maybe it's because you're a conceited asshole. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself and you say all of this rubbish about other people. Why don't you take a look at yourself for once?"

"What are you even talking about now?" Max asked, edging closer to the door, no longer wanting to even stand in the same room as Ashley. She was toxic to him. If she got too close to him, he would be submerged with her.

"Well, weren't you in Joe's drinking yourself to death with a cigarette in your hand?" She questioned. "Weren't you the one shooting up on your fix? You're not a saint, so stop acting like it."

"Oh trust me, I know that I'm no saint" He growled. "I'm far from it. I've been through all the shit that you're going through. I know how it feels. I know what it's like to feel as though the walls are constantly closing in in you and if you don't get out, it'll drag you under. I know how it feels when you're sitting in a bar and you come to terms with the fact that that's probably all your life will amount to. The point is, I know what it's like to lose everything. The only reason I'm telling you all of these things is because I don't want you to have to go through all of that."

"Whatever, Max" She grumbled. "God, you would probably be ecstatic if my life got any worse than it already is. I don't give a shit if you feel as though you can save me from whatever my life is going to turn into."

"Fine, I don't care now" He snapped. "I swear to God that this will be the last time I ever see you and I'm so please about it."

"You really want to know why I ignored you?" She questioned, her anger getting the better of her like it normally did. "It's because your fucking friend came round. Ronnie deemed it appropriate to tell me about your past. He thought it'd be good for me to find out that you're a dick before I actually started to like you."

"He honestly said that?" Max asked. "Ash, don't listen to a word he says. Please tell me you're not actually going to believe him."

"Well, it's a bit hard not to" She reminded. "After all, he's known you practically all of your life. I think he knows you better than most people. He knows what kind of sick little games you play with people's heads."

"Man, I wish you could hear yourself right now" Max hissed. "You're pathetic. Get it into your stupid head that I'm not playing with you. I actually want to be with you and the sooner you realise that, the sooner we can get back to getting together properly."

"He told me that you've done it before" Ashley mumbled. "How can I trust you after being told that?"

"Let me guess, after telling you all of this, Ronnie promised how great your life would be if you were with him" Max sighed. "Don't you understand that he made all of that up, so he could be with you? He's trying to aggravate you and at the end of it, he wants to get the girl, but I won't let him because this time, I've got feelings for her."

Ashley was conflicted. Who was she supposed to believe? She had had an amazing time with Max the other night, but she couldn't tell if it would go anywhere else and Ronnie's proposal of going on tour with them sounded incredibly interesting.

"I don't even know what to say, Max" She whispered, taking her seat on the bed and sighing deeply. This was the main reason why she only slept with men. She wouldn't get all of this baggage if she left it at that.

"Don't say anything" He sighed as he took the seat next to her and took her hands. "Just shut up and kiss me and I promise you that you'll feel something" The sentiment sounded stupid, but she allowed him to press his lips against hers. She lost herself in him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She was reluctant to let him go for now. She wanted every inch of his body on hers and she wanted those sweet words to gush out when he was around her. All she wanted was him. He lowered her down onto the bed with a grace fit for an angel, never once breaking the kiss as she smoothed his hair down. Her hands traced down his back before resting on the hem of his shirt, tugging playfully at it, caressing his bare skin underneath it, revelling in how it burned her. She soon gathered the material up into her fist and pulled it up until his shirt was forgotten on the floor, all the while as he trailed her neck with tiny kisses.

He soon stopped abruptly, but only to ask one question that brought her to her senses. "See? Didn't you feel something?" As much as she did feel something, she couldn't admit this to him. She was still trying to get her mind to think right about what Ronnie had offered her. She simply couldn't kiss Max just because he shoved some words down her throat.

"Max, before you do something that will really anger me, get the hell off" She whispered in a deadly tone. "I want you to get out of my flat and don't come back unless I ask you to do so"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max asked in disbelief as he scrambled off of her.

"Don't talk" She sighed. "You'll only make it worse. Just turn around and leave." He pulled his shirt back over his head and straightened up his hair.

"Jesus, you're more fucked up than I thought." With that said, he turned to leave.

Ashley soon got up as soon as he was out of the home and closed the door with one quick kick, emitting a slam louder than anything she had heard in a long time.

"Shit, he's right" She whispered, letting the first tear of many fall. She didn't cry very often, but when she did, it was over something serious. "I am fucked up. Nothing I ever do will ever be right." She soon crawled back into her bed, pulling the covers back up to her chin and closed her eyes, fully prepared to fall back into a deep sleep, so she could forget that the world even existed. "Man, I'm just going to give up men for good."

**Ah, sorry for making people wait so long for this update. Aside from that, I hope you all enjoy this instalment and constructive criticism is very welcome. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Lingered To A Fling

**Jesus, sorry for taking so long with this update. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys and please review!**

**Lyrics: We are young, but we have heart. Born in this world as it falls apart.**

Chapter Seven

The rage that ran through Max's veins was unbelievable. How could his best friend that he had known ever since he was a young kid betray him again by trying to take the girl that he had been falling for? Max had been through this many times before and he had simply forgiven and forgotten, but Ronnie had kept doing it. How had he been so stupid?

As soon as he got into the hotel room that he shared with the band, he began the search for the dick that he called his friend. He pushed open one of the bedroom doors only to see Monte and Robert listening to some music. They looked up and shot him a confused look as soon as they saw the rage in his eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Monte asked. Max was still a little aggravated with what Monte had done with Ashley, but he had forgiven him. It was nothing compared to what Ronnie had done.

"Where the fuck is Ronnie?" Max asked.

"In the bathroom" Monte answered just as the door to the left of them opened and Ronnie walked out, oblivious to what was waiting for him. As soon as he had closed the door, Max was on him like a predator catching his prey.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" Ronnie questioned, trying to push him off as quickly as possible. "Jesus, have you been drinking?"

"No!" Max shouted, pushing him up against the wall in one quick motion. "I've just been to see Ashley. She told me about how you went down a few days ago. She told me about what you told her."

"Oh, this should be good" Ronnie scoffed. "You're really going to believe a girl that you've known for a week over your best friend? You're an idiot, Max" Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. It really was exactly the same as it had always been.

"Shut up, Ronnie" Max snapped. "I'm sick to death of you. Every single time you do it, you tell me the same bullshit story and I ignore everything because I'm your friend."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Craig asked, coming into the room. "Max, let go of him. You won't sort anything out this way." Max knew that his words were correct, but no matter how hard he tried to loosen his grip on Ronnie, he couldn't do it.

"What sort of friend pins his best friend to the fucking wall?" Ronnie questioned. "Look at yourself. You're overreacting. Look, I did tell Ashley about what you do, but that's only because I care about her"

"See?" Max hissed. "You're a liar, Ronnie. You lied to me and you lied to Ashley. Why can't you just get it into your stupid head that she's not going to believe you once I actually get a chance to explain everything properly to her?"

"Why do you care so much about her?" Ronnie asked, a faint grunt coming from the brute force that Max was using against him. "God, you hated her the first time you met her. What changed?"

"I sat down and I talked to her properly" Max explained. "I took her out for food and we talked which is something that you two didn't do. Something tells me that her mouth was doing other things for you."

"Hey, that's your friend you're talking about" Ronnie sniggered. "Do you want me to tell her about what else you've been saying about her?" Max's anger boiled over as he applied more pressure to Ronnie.

"Shut up, Ronnie" Robert butted in. "You're only going to make it worse."

"No, this needs to be said" Ronnie assured, pressing on as he continued to insult. "I don't get you, Max. You said yourself that she had problems. Why are you so set on being with her now when you know how fucked up she really is."

"Because I can help her and it doesn't matter if she's screwed up because she's still an amazing girl" Max shouted. "And if you can't see that, you don't even deserve to be in the same room as her."

"Man, why don't you just go out and tell her than then?" Ronnie asked. "You're being a fool by wasting your time here shouting at me."

"What the hell are you even talking about now?" Max asked, loosening his grip as Ronnie's tone softened, almost willing himself to believe that Ronnie was returning to the personality he had when he had been Max's best friend.

"Look, I did try and do a horrible thing to you by trying to make Ashley realise that I was the better person out of us. I couldn't help it. She's just so hot and such a good kisser" Ronnie admitted. "Anyway, I didn't know that you were actually really interested in her. I know that I probably wouldn't stick at it with her. If you promise me that you're going to treat her right, I'll go straight over there now and I'll explain absolutely everything until she wants you back."

Max let go completely of Ronnie's shirt and took a step back to allow him a moment to get his breath back. As many times as this had happened with Ronnie, he had never said anything like this. Max could only hope that that meant that he was being serious and truthful when he said that he wanted Max and Ashley to work things out. If Ronnie went back on this, Max wouldn't know if he could ever forgive him.

"Of course I promise that I'll treat her right" Max finally sighed. "Just tell me that you won't fuck this up even more for me."

Ronnie took a moment to look away from Max's eyes, weighing out what mattered more to him. He could either have a few weeks of golden time with Ashley or help out his best friend to stop him from losing him forever.

"Of course I won't." Ronnie finally sighed, once deciding that it was his friend that mattered more to him.

"Honestly, I swear that you guys get weirder every day" Monte said.

…

Ashley lay on her bed, a bottle of vodka in her hand as she contemplated whether or not she should open it.

"Just do it, you bitch" She said to herself, screwing off the top and taking a swig of it. "See? I don't need Max or Ronnie. I have you. Great, I'm talking to myself again." She set the bottle down, so she could get her cigarette out of her drawers. "Oh my god, fuck my life. Where are my cigarettes."

"I took them the last time I was here" A voice said in the general direction of the door. Ashley whirled around to see who it was, her vision blurring from the consumption of alcohol. She could only see a tall body with black hair. Everything else was a blur until her eyes began to focus and she managed to make out the sloppy grin that was all too familiar to her drunken eyes.

"Give me them back, Ronnie" She ordered, holding her hand out adamantly as she tried to stop herself from launching at him.

"No, I'm not going to give you them back if you're just going to light up and become even more unhealthy" Ronnie sighed. "Look, I've got quite a lot of talking to do, so you better sober up long enough to listen to me."

"Ronnie, the last thing I want to do is listen to a dick like you talk" She grumbled. She could only just hear his laugh over the thoughts swimming around in her head.

"God, you are so stubborn" He laughed, taking a seat next to her on the bed, making sure that the cigarettes and the vodka stayed out of her reach. "It's one of the things I like the most about you, you know?"

"Great. Thanks for sharing. Can you go now?" Ashley asked, wanting just a moment of peace to shift the headache.

"God, I'd be a lot quicker if you'd just shut up with the attitude and let me finish" Ronnie sighed in both annoyance and humour.

"No, you'd be a lot quicker if you'd stop trying to make small talk with me and actually get to the point" Ashley argued, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish way of showing that she was getting more and more aggravated as the moments wore on.

"Would you stop looking like such an idiot and listen to me for once in your life?" Ronnie asked, exasperated at the way she was acting. It took Ashley a few moments to realise that it would be easier for her to just listen to him.

"Fine" She grumbled, uncrossing her arms and actually acknowledging him for the first time. He looked almost guilty and aggravated that he was about to tell her whatever it is that he was going to.

"Well, I know that I told you all of that stuff about Max and his past and how he was just going to do the same to you." Ronnie began, but Ashley had already heard enough from Ronnie. It didn't take a genius to work out what he was getting at from the opening line.

"Ronnie, I think you should just stop talking now" She muttered, her voice deadly calm, unusual for a girl like her.

"I can't stop" He sighed. "I promised Max that I would do this for him and you will never understand if you don't hear it." Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ronnie had been lying to her after everything he said about caring about her. That's not love. That's hate.

"No, I understand all too well, Ronnie" She whispered. "You absolute dick. I'd understand if you were only aiming it at me. After all, you barely know me. It would probably be quite a funny joke to play on someone, but Max. Why would you do that to your best friend? Do you have no self-control at all."

"Put it this way" Ronnie laughed. "I've got as much self-control as you do when you're around alcohol" His joke made Ashley calm down. She managed to sum up the strength to smile at him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Really, though" She mumbled. "Why would you do that to Max?" It took Ronnie a moment to answer. He didn't seem as though he knew why he done it in the first place.

"It's a lot to explain" Ronnie finally answered, going slowly with each word to make sure he explained this correctly. "Just know that I'm a twat for doing it and that you shouldn't blame Max for it because he really didn't do half of those things that I said he did"

"I'm not going to blame Max for what you said" Ashley assured. "And you are a twat" The grin that was presented on her face showed that she didn't mean it in a nasty way. She was simply trying to make the situation less awkward for the both of them.

"Wait, so are you going to give Max another chance?" Ronnie asked, looking a little sad at the prospect, but also glad.

"Yes, I am" Ashley sighed. "Tell him to come round tomorrow." With that, Ronnie stood up and left the house with only a very acute wave to Ashley. As soon as the door was closed, Ashley took the bottle of vodka and went straight to the sink before tipping it out. "I don't need you. I have Max."

**Finally, a happy ending to one of these chapters! It's been so long since the last. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lingered To A Fling

**Ah, it's the last chapter! I know my updating system kind of got a little messed up, but I just want to get this one over and done with because having five stories on the go is actually a lot harder than it sounds ;) Sorry, it was such a short story, but I hope everyone enjoys and please review! Ah, I hope I do it justice.**

**Lyrics: We're leaving here tonight. There's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down**

Chapter Eight

Ashley sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chin whilst she waited for Max to come over. Her heart was pumping hard in her chest as she thought about how she was going to go about this. One moment she was all cold and angry with him and then the next she was trying to get with him. That would confuse even her.

Every little noise made Ashley think he was walking up the stairs to her room. It freaked her out how she could be so into the idea of being with him. The idea that he may just use her tonight and then leave tomorrow was still fresh in her mind, but she now understood that she would never and could never get over this bout of mindless sex with strangers if she didn't let herself take a chance on him. She just prayed it would work out for the best…and in her favour.

The minutes wore on, soon turning into hours. She was so convinced he wouldn't show and who could really blame him? She had freaked out on him the other day. That would be enough to send anyone away for good and she knew that it was a very real possibility that she had scared him away. She prayed to God that that wasn't going to be the case.

Just as she decided that she was living a hopeless dream that would never come true, she heard loud footsteps on the corridor outside her flat. _Don't let yourself believe that it's him. _

"Ashley!" A voice called. It was unmistakable. Surely Ashley's brain wasn't tricking her into believing that it really was him. She hadn't even consumed alcohol today. No, it definitely was him. The door opened and in stepped the black-haired beauty.

"Max, you really came" She cheered, jumping from the bed, allowing herself to wrap her arms tightly around his neck to keep him near her. "I thought you weren't going to come, Why are you so late, damn you?"

"Ash, calm down" He soothed, already sorry for keeping her waiting. He didn't know that it would have this kind of effect on her. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I wanted this to be perfect."

"What do you mean perfect?" She asked. "It'd be perfect if you were here on time."

"No, I didn't want to look horrible" He answered, smoothing his hair down. "I wanted to look good for you" As stupid as it may sound, it really did make Ashley's heart swell. Someone had really taken time out of their busy schedule to look good for her.

"As dorky as you are, you're still sweet" She laughed, pushing her lips against his. She was prepared to give him more of a kiss, but he pulled away after only a brief moment. "What are you doing?" She asked. He simply shook his head.

"I want this to be important" He answered. "I want this to be a real relationship. You're convinced that I'll just sleep with you and then you won't hear any more from me. If it takes this to make those thoughts go away, I'll do it"

Ashley couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. This really was like something out of a fairy tale. Max. The guy who was so willing to call her any amounts of names the first time he met her was now sacrificing sex, so he could be in a relationship with her. God, the world works in some pretty wacky ways.

"Max, you don't have to do that" Ashley assured. "If I'm ever going to get over my trust issues, I'm going to have to learn to take risks. I feel ready to take a risk with you. I want to be with you in every way possible."

He took her in his arms once again and pressed his lips firmly against hers, praying that this moment would never end. She tasted sweet, a taste that he had never experienced ever since his first love back in high school. He wanted this taste to dance along his lips every morning. Hell, he wanted her small arms to be wrapped around his waist at night. He wanted her.

"Did Ronnie tell you what I said?" She asked in between kisses when he let her come up for air. "Did he explain that it was all just one big misunderstanding?"

"Yes" Max replied, his voice gruff in lust and love for the blonde who stood in front of him. "Now it would probably be a good idea to stop talking about Ronnie for now. After all, we are finally getting to the good part."

"Oh, god. 'The good part.' I don't know if I should be worried" Ashley joked. Max took a moment to glare at her (playful, of course. He wasn't ready to let anything ruin this moment.)

"Then why don't you shut up and I can show you if you should be worried?" Max questioned, leaning ever closer to her to seal their lips again.

"God, you don't have to be so mean all the time" She chastised, following him to where the bed was, undoing a few of the buttons on his shirt.

"Hmm, it's why you like me" Max breathed into her mouth as he pulled off her shirt and lay over her. "Are you going to talk throughout this whole thing?"

"Will it annoy you?" She asked, her hand slipping down his back. Max already knew she was going to be the type to dig her nails in.

"Yes, very much" He answered, running his hands through her hair, littering her neck with kisses, making her succumb to him, too into him that she could barely protest to anything he said.

"Good" She sighed, settling for letting him win.

…

The next morning, there was nothing. No one was beside Ashley; the coldness of the side of the bed that Max should be on only reminded her of that. There was silence in the flat. She had allowed herself to believe that he would be there when the morning rolled on and he had thrown the trust she had given him straight back in her face. To put it simply: She was a fool and she was paying the consequences for that now.

She knew that she was just going to fall back into her old ways again. She would drink, smoke and take drugs, only this time she wouldn't make the mistake of trusting anyone ever again. There was no way she would go through something like that again if she could do anything to stop it from happening.

On a lighter note, she had had a fun night last night. She truly believed that if she tried hard enough, she could forget that it was Max and just treat it like any other night. That way the pain wouldn't be as bad, but she just couldn't do it. He had let her down. It was the biggest let down of her life and she had been through a lot. Her mom had left her when she was a teenager, yet the one small thing Max done had absolutely crushed her.

"Ow, shit, this flat is a death trap" A voice snapped. Her heart grew lighter and she inhaled so quickly she went dizzy. She had overreacted, thankfully.

"Max, what are you doing?" She shouted, scrambling straight from the bed and hurrying to the kitchen.

"I just got my hand stuck in the oven door" He answered, a sheepish grin marking his face. "I'm an idiot."

"So, you didn't leave?" She questioned, needing some confirmation before she let herself believe it was really Max. "You're still here."

"Um, yes" He chuckled, nervously. "Are your eyes okay?" She wrapped her arms around him again, not caring that she was making herself look like a needy fool. "Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing" She answered. "Nothing could be wrong with me today."

**Nope, no possible way I did that justice. Anyway, I'll post it despite that fact. I hope you enjoy the cliché ending XD **


End file.
